


Лифт

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем же можно заняться двум пьяным парням в лифте?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лифт

Старая консьержка сидела в холле престижного многоквартирного дома. Она попивала травяной чай и смотрела по телевизору очередной сериал. В холле стояла тишина, слышались только речь героев и прихлебывания старухи.  
Внезапно дверь парадной открылась, ударившись с громким стуком о стену. В холл ввалились двое парней. Консьержка знала одного из них. Курт Хаммел - порядочный мужчина, внимательный ко всем, всегда участвующий в собраниях дома. Второй - был его парнем, который постоянно припирался поздно ночью, что ужасно злило старуху. Увидев, как молодые люди обжимаются в дверном проеме, консьержка недовольно поднялась с места, чтобы подойти и отругать негодников. Приблизившись к ним на пару метров, она почувствовала запах алкоголя и услышала невнятное бормотание брюнета в шею Курта.  
\- Я хочу тебя..., - Блейн повернул голову в сторону пожилой женщины, одарив ее похотливым взглядом, и произнес следующую фразу громче. - Прямо здесь.  
На этих словах парень грубо схватил Курта за правую ягодицу. Старуха сразу поняла, что она лишняя, и, пробормотав лишь "до кровати дойдите, что ли", исчезла в своей коморке.  
-Блейн, у меня нежная кожа, - Хаммел пытался убрать руку своего молодого человека, но это оказалось слишком сложным из-за цепкой хватки парня.  
\- Прости, милый, - Блейн шепнул парню в ухо, облизнув мягкую мочку, и, схватив за руку своего любимого, задыхающегося от таких действий, потащил в сторону лифта.  
Подойдя к лифту, Андерсон мгновенно припечатал парня к стене, накинувшись на соблазнительную шею требовательными поцелуями.   
\- Лифт..., - сдавленно произнес Курт.  
\- Что? Какой лифт? - Блейн расстегнул верхние пуговицы белоснежной рубашки парня и уже покрывал поцелуями такие совершенные ключицы.   
\- Ты… не вызвал лифт, - сбивчиво пробормотал Хаммел, рука Блейна, забравшаяся к нему под рубашку в поисках соска, заметно мешала говорить.  
\- Сделай это своей упругой попкой, сладкий, - пальцы брюнета мягко потирали бугорок, заставляя Курта шумно дышать. Еле протиснув руку за спину, Хаммел вызвал лифт, о чем просвидетельствовал звук спускающегося троса.  
\- Если лифт сейчас же не приедет, то у этой старухи может случиться сердечный приступ от увиденного, - другая рука Блейна по-хозяйски вернулась на ягодицу парня и уже с меньшей силой сжалась.   
Курт ничего не ответил, борясь с клокочущими стонами в груди. Наконец, двери лифта скрипнули, Блейн схватил парня за ворот рубашки и потащил в лифт, мгновенно прижав того к противоположной стене. Створки закрылись, рука Курта потянулась к кнопке восьмого этажа. Блейн же в тот момент расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы. Расправившись с ними, он жадно припал губами к груди любимого.  
\- Блейн... Подожди. Немного до дома осталось... - Курту не очень хотелось выйти из лифта раздетым.  
\- Я не могу ждать. Это испытание. Ты меня так каждый день мучаешь, - Блейн выпрямился, продолжая гладить торс парня легкими движениями ладоней.   
\- Тебе потерпеть буквально секунд тридцать...  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - губы Блейна прижались к губам Курта, ввязывая их в глубокий страстный поцелуй. Руки сдавшегося Хаммела зарылись в кудрявые волосы брюнета. Блейн отстранился, наблюдая за тем, как медленно оголяются тонкие плечи Курта. Рубашка была сброшена на пол.  
\- У меня есть одна шикарная идея, - глаза брюнета загорелись опасным огоньком. "Только не это", - подумал Курт. - Немножко постоим. - Блейн нажал на красную кнопку с надписью "STOP" и вернулся к распухшим от укусов губам. Руки Курта задрали футболку Блейна, заставляя его отстраниться, чтобы снять ее, но он тут же вернулся жадно вперившись в губы парня, случайно ударяясь зубами. Андерсон яростно переместился на шею Курта, руками попутно расстегивая его ремень. Голова Хаммела, запрокинувшись назад, ударилась о стенку лифта, Курт ничего не почувствовал: возбуждение перекрывало восприятие и остальные нервные окончания, казалось, что все было сосредоточенно только в его эрогенных зонах, в которых так прекрасно разбирался Блейн. Его рука забралась под резинку боксеров Курта и сжимала, мягко потирая, ягодицу парня.   
\- Я не могу больше терпеть, - Блейн отстранился от парня и, присев на корточки, не без труда стащил с того узкие джинсы, а вслед за ними и трусы. Покрасневший голый Курт смотрел прямо в глаза Андерсону, не моргая. Принимая вызов, Блейн, расстегнув свои штаны, приблизился к нему и подхватил за бедра, заставляя парня обнять ногами свою талию. Курт взял одну руку Блейна и, отделив два пальца, стал их облизывать.  
\- Я так люблю, твою инициативу, - сдавленно пробормотал Блейн, наблюдая за тем, как его пальцы исчезают во рту Курта, и отчетливо представляя на их месте свой член. Курт лишь усмехнулся, вытащил пальцы и тут же почувствовал их в себе. Вцепившись в плечи Блейна, Хаммел чуть слышно всхлипнул от резкой боли. Андерсон, услышав это, попытался загладить свою вину мягким поцелуем, но Курт стал сам насаживаться на пальцы, и мягкий извиняющийся поцелуй он превратил в страстную бурю, вызывая стон у Блейна. Андерсон высвободив свой член из трусов, провел им между ягодиц Курта и поспешил войти в него.  
Кабинка угрожающе покачивалась, но парням внутри было все равно. Они слишком были поглощены друг другом. У Курта снесло голову от ощущений, и он уже давно не пытался сдержать стонов, а Блейн был поглощен этими звуками, что кроме них вообще ничего не слышал. Его лицо было покрыто потом от того, как он сильно вбивал любимого в стенку лифта с каждым движением. Не в силах больше продолжать, Блейн положил руку на член Курта и несколькими резкими движениями довел того до оргазма, кончив под его стоны.  
***  
Две головы высунулись из открывшихся створок и одновременно посмотрели в стороны. Не заметив никого, парни быстро выбежали из лифта. Осторожность была нужна для того, чтобы пройти незамеченным и, самое главное, голым. Курту совсем не хотелось одеваться, все равно Блейн его опять разденет.


End file.
